bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Salt Desert Quest Hub
Trouble is brewing in the Desolate Salt Desert, and an adventurous historian is looking for answers! Join her delve into desolation, as she establishes a new Quest Hub, featuring its own story quest chain, dailies, store, and more! If you've retrieved the Corroded Stalagmite from the Salt Palace Grounds, you can start this new adventure at the Town Crier! ''' This update includes a whole swath of new story quests, dailies, store items, and hidden secrets! Top-up your waterskin and start the adventure! * New riveting story quests! * New compelling dailies! * New blinged-out store! * New puzzles! * And so much more! '''The Town Crier will let you know when enough time has passed to pick up the continuing story quests. As you finish the story parts, you'll unlock new daily quests to do! Choose carefully though, because once you've started these daily quests, you won't be able to do any Cera Altepetl, Explorer's Camp, Sanctuary, or Cloudland daily quests for the next 20 hours. Completing the Daily Quests will award you Vilu Tender, which can be used to buy a plethora of exciting custom items and treats from the Salty Cenote Supply store once it's been unlocked. Redeem this code before noon on Saturday February 1st for 1 free Moon Mana Biscuit: ' SALT-DESE-RTDE-LVER '''The Salt Desert Quest Hub was introduced on January 3rd, 2020. ' [http://www.codenameentertainment.com/?page=blog&post_id=973#blog '''Official Codename Blog ] Starting Quests |name2= Collecting Carpets |type2=main |desc2= The merchant will trade you a Wagon for some Carpet Rolls! Find them in any bush in the Salt Desert, Desolate Salt Desert, or Flux. |task2= Find 73 Carpet Rolls |reward2= Wagon Receipt }} *FYI: These quests require some patience and a lot of whacking! *FYI: It takes approx. 10 quick whacks for each merchant to appear. You will have to whack approx. 20 merchants to find the "Willing" Merchant. Storyline Quests '''There is a 20 hour cool down period between quests Delving Into Desolation The following day, the Town Crier has a message for you: ''' '''Meet Ida in the Salty Settlement |name2= Buying a Camel |type2=main |desc2= |task2= Purchase a Wagon Camel |reward2=49,999 |name3= Camel Round Up |type3=main |desc3=The merchant doesn’t know where the camel you bought is, or any of their camels, as they haven’t returned since he let them go forage for themselves. Find their camels wandering any field in the Salt Desert, Desolate Salt Desert, or Flux. The merchant will give back 5,000 for rounding up the camels |task3=Round up 37 Camels |reward3=5,000 }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Salty Settlement |name2= Thieving Bandits! |type2=main |desc2=The merchant doesn’t actually have the Science Equipment, as their last shipment was intercepted by Bandits! Reclaim Science Crates from Bandits wandering any field in the Salt Desert, Desolate Salt Desert, or Flux. |task2= Reclaim 87 stolen Science Crates |reward2= }} *'The Bandits appear approx. every 4 quick whacks, and will drop 1-2 Science Crates' Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Salty Settlement }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Salty Settlement }} Tip: Use Fertilizer to shorten crop growing time. Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Salty Settlement }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Train Graveyard }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Dead Pools }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Caravan Route }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Salt Palace Grounds }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet at the Cenote Site The Cenote Site Historian Ida has requested your services at the Cenote Site. Head to the Salt Palace Grounds in the Salt Desert, and take the Eastern path in the bottom right corner of the zone. Cacti Round Up Cenote Site Setup Quests These daily quests repeat randomly |name2= Weed Whacking |type2=main |desc2=Tumble Weeds are always rolling through, snagging equipment. Harvest 20 Tumble Weeds from bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux |task2= Find 20 Tumble Weeds |reward2= |name3= Canvas Patches |type3=main |desc3=Harsh sun and winds wear out the tent canvases at the Cenote Site. Find Canvas Patches in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Overseer Killa to fix them up |task3= Find 20 Canvas Patches |reward3= |name4= Salty Selling |type4=main |desc4=The expedition subsidizes some of its costs by exporting salt! Gather some handfuls of salt from bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Overseer Killa |task4= Find 20handfuls of Salt |reward4= |name5= More Moisturizer |type5=main |desc5= With the hot sun and dehydrating salt, people at the Cenote Site are in constant need of moisturizer. Find overseer Killa 20 Tubes of Moisturizer in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux |task5= Find 20 Dry Moisturizers |reward5= |name6= Scorpion Scooting |type6=main |desc6= Dangerous scorpions are all around, so they need to be regularly shooed away. Shoo 15 Scorpions wandering any fields in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Oversseer Killa |task6= Shoo 15 Scorpions |reward6= }} Raucous Recruitment }}FYI: Characters that you need to speak to will have a question mark over their head. There will be one person in each of the 3 areas that will have a quest for you. |name2= Acidic Oggle Goggles for Grover |type2=main |desc2= Grover wants a better look at what’s in the acid pools. Find them Acid Diving Goggles from bushes in the Chromatic Pools or its SBA, and they’ll hand out the fliers. |task2= Find 53 Acid Oggle Goggles |reward2= |name3= Salty Fried Eggs for Rommel |type3=main |desc3= It’s so hot out, Rommel put down a bunch of eggs on the ground to get fried, but misplaced them. Find them their Salty Fried Eggs from bushes in the Salty Settlement or its SBA, and they’ll hand out the fliers. |task3= Find 49 Fried Eggs |reward3= }} Ida needs to wait for the volunteers to trickle in, and will send for you in a day or two Raucous Recruitment II }} |name2= Pants of Billowing for Catalina |type2=main |desc2= Catalina's legs are getting fried, but most pants are too hot! Get them Billowy Pants from bushes in the Old Caravan Route or its SBA, which should be cooler, in exchange for them handing out fliers. |task2= Find 51 Billowy Pants |reward2= |name3= Cactus Bouquet for Santiago |type3=main |desc3= The cacti around here bloom so briefly, Santiago hasn’t been able to get any of their flowers! Gather Cactus Flowers from bushes in the Salt Palace Grounds or its SBA. Then they’ll hand out the fliers. |task3= Find 73 Cactus Flowers |reward3= }} Ida needs to wait for the volunteers to trickle in, and will send for you in a day or two Signs of a Struggle These daily quests repeat randomly }} |name2= Vexing Vapor |type2=main |desc2=Collect Vapor Samples by whacking Gas Clouds manifesting in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Archaeologist Sosimo. |task2= Sample 15 Gas Clouds |reward2= |name3= Intact Indications |type3=main |desc3=Find Intact Remnants from the old city that stood here before the Cenote formed. You can find them in bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Archaeologist Sosimo. |task3= Find 20 Intact Remnants |reward3= |name4= Lost Messages |type4=main |desc4= Find Bleached Pages from bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Archaeologist Sosimo, in hopes that their contents can be deciphered. |task4= Find 20 Bleached Pages |reward4= |name5= Corrosion Clues |type5=main |desc5= Uniquely corroded objects found in the Salt Desert bushes might hold some answers. Find Corroded Objects from bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Archaeologist Sosimo. |task5= Find 20 Corroded Objects |reward5= }} Cenote Depths Rappel Rescue Fishing Hole Available after completing Raucous Recruitment II |name2= Docking Procedure |type2=main |desc2= Someone wants to go acid fishing in the Cenote Site! Find them Parched Planks from any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux. |task2= Find 86 Parched Planks |reward2= }} Fishing Quests Fishing Requirements: Spinal Fishing Rod, Boney Fish Bait, Boney Valuables Bait }} Fishing Rewards Trinkets Salty Cenote Supply store Ranch Customization Pets Mounts Misc Achievements